


Compromises

by dw10rosefan (jamesonandedit)



Series: The What Ifs [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Relationship Advice, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesonandedit/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: Jamie and Eddie learn that compromise is key to their relationship, no matter how different their backgrounds are.*Mild spoilers for 9x12 based on the sneak peeks. Read at your own risk until the episode airs!*





	1. Chapter 1

Jamie looked over at Eddie for the fifth time since they left the venue and headed back to Brooklyn Heights in the Chevelle. She just sat there staring straight ahead, stone faced. Her silence spoke volumes. 

“Come on Eddie, say something.”

“What do you want me to say? I wanted to do something nice for the wedding and you completely shoot me down.”

“Eddie, I am trying to think practically here. What else am I supposed to do?” She looked at him, disgusted.

“Jamie, it’s my wedding! Something I will do only once in my life!”

“Our wedding, in case you have forgotten. Why are you being stubborn and childish?” He immediately regretted saying that.

“Oh, so I am acting like a child now???” She was getting more and more angry and upset.

“I didn’t mean it like that. Look, last time, I made the mistake of not being more helpful with planning the wedding and I regret it. We also need to think about our future. A house, kids, that sort of thing.”

“And we will, I am already been saving up for that. Yes, I am sorry about what happened with Sydney, but the past in the past and you need to start looking to the future, our future. Not be hung up on something that happened 8 or so years ago.”

“I am not hung up on Sydney, I was over her a long time ago.”

“Then why did it take you 4 years to tell me about her if you were so ‘over’ her?”

“Okay, I should have told you sooner. Why are you so uptight about this?” His voice rising in anger.

“Because I have been upfront with you on a lot of things, especially with my dad. You are my best friend, and best friends tell each other almost everything. Plus, didn’t you tell me once that you would spend $5 million on me? What happened to that?”

“Eddie, that was only IF I had the money. That was a what-if, this is real life, and the reality is that I am never going to have that much money and frankly I don’t know why people would, it sounds ridiculous.”

Eddie gave him a dirty look. “So, people like my family then?” She said bitterly.

Jamie felt like kicking himself. “Eddie, I…”

“No”, she interrupted. “You are entitled to your opinion, even though you may not realize it but some of those people do have feelings, people like me. I am not like my mom, remember? But I guess you can’t get your head far enough out of your ass to realize that can you?! You know what, just do me a favor, don’t talk to me until you stop being an uptight idiot.” Eddie turned back towards the window, biting her lip as she fought back the tears. With a sigh, Jamie focused back on the road, the rest of the ride home done in complete silence.

===================================================================================

Later that afternoon, Jamie was sitting in the living room watching tv, when Eddie came barrelling through, overnight bag in hand.

“Where are you going, Eddie?” He said, turning the tv off.

“Like you care.” The bitter tone still evident in her voice. “I need some space to think things over. I am going to a friend’s place. Don’t you even think about following me, Reagan. You do, and I will have you arrested. I am sure the press will love to hear that the PC’s son was arrested, wouldn’t they? Anyways, I am leaving. Bye Reagan.” She slammed the door behind her.

Jamie just sat there, tears in his eyes, wishing he could turn back time and prevent this day from happening. He needed some advice. Picking up his phone, he dialed one of his important contacts.

“Erin? It’s Jamie. You have some time to kill? I need some major advice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who is this "friend" Eddie is going to stay with? Find out next chapter! bwahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets some advice about the true meaning of relationships and life.
> 
> This chapter also references my story "The Calm Before the Storm". Worth a read.

Eddie walked into the house and put her bag onto the island. The house looked empty, not the type of reaction she was looking for right now, especially after being at the family dinners these last several months.

“Hello? Is anybody here?”

Henry walked into the kitchen, much to Eddie’s relief.

“Eddie, hello! How are you? Where’s Jamie?”

Seeing her future grandfather-in-law’s smile and hearing Jamie’s name caused Eddie to finally break down. She felt her knees buckle and she began sobbing.

“Eddie, Eddie! It’s okay.” Henry sat her down at the kitchen table and got her a glass of water. He then sat across from her at the table.

“What happened, did you and Jamie get into a fight?”

She nodded softly. “We were looking at venues, having a nice time and all of a sudden he says he got this bright idea that to save money we should get married at the courthouse and just have a little brunch here afterwards.”

“But I thought both of you agreed to get married at our church?”

“I thought so too, but Jamie said that it would be more practical this way so we can save money for a house. Then he goes and says that why blow tens of thousands of dollars on one day, that seems like a waste? He called our wedding day a waste! I have been planning this day since I was a little girl, so for my fiancé to say something like that really hurt, especially hearing it from Jamie!” She wiped a couple tears out of her eyes.

“I am sorry you had to go through that. The thing is, and I am not defending Jamie here, but he and his siblings didn’t have a lot of money growing up. It was tough for his parents, raising four kids on a detective’s salary. But you know what? Sure, we had to scrimp and save, but we got through it. Because of that, my grandchildren were able to get a great education, and have some of the things they wanted. They just had to work hard for it.”

“I understand. Sometimes I forget how different our lives were before we met.”

Henry thought about it for a second. “Eddie, do you know the reason why Jamie decided to become a cop?”

“Joe’s death?”

“No, and it wasn’t about the salary either. It was all the stories about the job we shared at the dinner table. Jamie always was the one who looked over others above himself. He has a big heart and a good head on his shoulders. Unfortunately, it causes to him to second guess himself when things went wrong.”

“Like what happened with Ramos and Art?”

“Yes, sometimes Jamie is too hard on himself. It does happen, that’s sometimes part of the job, but then again, he has to learn to step back and not take everything to heart to prevent his mental and physical wellbeing from suffering. And that is not just on the job, it is something that can happen in other aspects of your life, like in your marriage. You just cannot it let overwhelm and overpower you. You two are forgetting something else?”

Eddie gave him a funny look. “What?”

“I seem to recall the two of you reciting some sort of vows at your first family dinner.”

Eddie smiled. “Of course. I told Jamie right before I transferred that they should mean something every day, not just at our wedding. I guess we were so worked up about the job and planning the wedding, that we forgot about the true nature of our relationship. We have been through a lot together these last 5 and a half years. We shouldn’t throw it away because of a little fight over money.”

“Money is going to be a source of contention in every marriage, believe me. Every marriage is going to have their ups and downs. You just cannot let it overtake the real important part.”

“It’s not about the wedding, it’s the marriage that counts. I just remembered I said that to Jamie the day of the shooting. I guess we still have a few things to work on before we get married.” She put the glass into the sink and came back over to the table.

“The biggest thing is compromise, Eddie. You are not thinking about yourself, anymore. You also have to take your partner’s feelings into consideration. You are in an army of two.”

Eddie nodded. "Listen, is it okay, if I stay here for the night? I think we both need some time apart to cool off.”

“Of course, you can stay in Jamie’s old room if that’s okay.”

“Yes.” She grabbed her bag and headed towards the stairs before stopping in the doorway. “Thank you, Henry. I don’t know what I would have done without everything this family has done for me. Welcoming me in, making me one of your own.”

“My pleasure. You have been a welcome addition to our family. After we lost Linda, we needed someone new not only as a light in our darkness, but also as a new perspective and opinion. It was something we needed for a while now.” She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

 

“Goodnight Henry.”

“Goodnight Eddie.”

======================================================================  
Later that night, Frank walked into the house, tired and ready to crash.

“Pop?”

“In here, Francis.”

Frank walked into the study where Henry was working on a crossword puzzle. Frank put down his stuff and sat in the chair opposite his father.

“I hope you don’t mind son, we have a visitor staying over.”

“Oh, who?”

“Eddie. She and Jamie got into a fight over money. I tried to calm her down and give her advice about compromising. I just hope that Jamie realizes the same thing.”

“I sure they will both come around. Just give them time.” He knew that sometimes, that was all you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, a long awaited Hanko moment!
> 
> Next chapter: Erin chews out her brother, and tries to knock some sense into him about not throwing away the best relationship he has ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin gives Jamie some advice.

Erin watched as Jamie took another long swig of beer. He wiped off his mouth as he set the can back on the bar.

“Boy, you have must have been thirsty!”

“Among other things.” She could tell that he was upset by the tone in his voice.

“Jamie, what is going on? When you called, you sounded pretty desperate.” He sighed.

“Eddie and I got into a big fight about money. I had talked with another officer about saving money for a wedding, which is something that I had thought about beforehand. Anyways, I told Eddie that in practicality we should think about saving money and get married at the courthouse, with a small brunch at dad’s place.”

“Oh Jamie.” Erin said shaking her head. “What did she think of that?”

“Well, she didn’t like that idea, and we ended up fighting on the way home. We ended up saying somethings we shouldn’t have said to each other. When we got home, she ended up getting an overnight bag together, and went to a ‘friend’s’ house. I just hope she isn’t cheating on me. You know I wouldn’t blame her, after the way I have been acting the last few months.”

“Like how?”

“This job has been new and stressful for me. I have been second guessing myself on things, and when Eddie tries to give me advice, I just brush her off. Also, her and I have been keeping our relationship secret from our precinct, just our CO knows.”

Erin was surprised. “Why haven’t you told anyone else?”

“We have been trying to get the precinct in order first. Now I am afraid of the backlash Eddie is going to receive once our secret in out in the open. I don’t want the other officers to think that she is getting special treatment just because she is my fiancée.”

“Jamie, the longer you hide it, the worse it is going to get. You won’t know how they are going to react until you tell them. Plus, do you give her any special treatment?”

“No, I would never do that, just like Dad does with Danny and I.”

“If you tell them that, there shouldn’t really be that big of a problem, and if they do, that is their problem. I also think that she loves you enough that she would never throw it away over an affair.”

“Yeah, I guess I knew that already.”

“Jamie, a woman gets to plan her wedding only once in her life. It’s a dream come true for any young girl to grow up and have this one special day. To spend it with the people she loves the most, especially the one person she is spending the rest of her life with-you.”

“And I blew it. The biggest thing is that I realize is that maybe I am not taking her feelings enough into consideration. This is something I have been taking for granted, along with our vows.” He was starting to fight back tears. Erin put her hand over his.

“Jamie, do you remember what I said at family dinner once? ‘It’s how you see yourself in the reflection of the person you’re with?’ That is what you have to do with Eddie. She is the one person you have to rely on for the rest of your life. You have fought for her all these years, don’t throw it away over something as trivial as money. I knew you have saved a lot of money over the years, but maybe both of you should have one day where you can splurge on yourselves. You’ve both earned it.”

“I just want what is best for the both of us.”

Erin gave him a sideways look. “Maybe what you want and what she wants are two different things. Have you ever asked her that?” He shook his head.

“Maybe you should get her input before you make that decision for the both of you. Not just the venues for your wedding, but for all decisions in your marriage-from as big as when you have having kids to as small as where you are going for dinner that night.”

“I never really thought of it that way. I guess, regarding relationships, I have been on my own for so long I have forgotten what it’s like to be in a partnership…” He paused only for a second. “…An army of two.”

“Exactly.”

“What should I do, Erin?”

“First of all, I think you should be talking to your fiancée right now, instead of me.”

“You’re right, as always.” She smiled as he rolled his eyes.

Jamie grabbed his coat and gave his sister and kiss on the temple.

“Thanks for all your advice sis. I guess I just needed to hear some words of wisdom once in a while.”

“That is what sisters are for! Now you go get her and promise me you will never let her go.”

Jamie nodded as her left the bar, with Erin watching him go. She was confident he was doing the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! Possible smut ahead!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Eddie come to an understanding.
> 
> WARNING: part of this chapter is rated M. Also, this is the first time writing smut so be gentle with me.

The next morning, Eddie walked into a quiet kitchen. Frank had already left for work, and Henry had gone to visit his old partner, Colleen.

As she was pouring herself a cup of coffee, she heard someone walk into the house, thinking that it was maybe Henry.

“I’m in here.” She turned around to see not Henry, but Jamie standing in the doorway.

“Hi babe.”

“Hi. How did you know I was here?” She set her cup down on the island.

“I called Erin and we met for drinks and advice. She wanted me to go talk to you. I went home and you weren’t there so I called Pop and he said you came over to the house and that you wanted to some time away to cool off, which was the best, I guess. I waited until you were ready to talk.”

“Which now I am.” They sat down at the table.

“Look Eddie, I am sorry about what I said about the day being a waste. I guess I was thinking about what I wanted and not asking your opinion or considering your feelings. This is what you wanted since you were a little girl, and I think you should get the wedding of your dreams. Just tell me when and where and I will be there with bells on. Well that, and a tux or police uniform.”

Eddie laughed as tears began to fill both of their eyes. “I am sorry too. I guess I forgot we are an army of two now. You know, I still want you to be as involved in the planning as I am. This is your wedding too, Jamie. I guess we have a lot to talk about.”

“Yeah, we don’t we head home and have a long talk about it.” He took her hand in his. “I love you, Eddie.”

“I love you too, Jamie.”

Eddie changed and gathered her things. Leaving a note that she will pick up her car later, her and Jamie headed back to Brooklyn Heights in the Chevelle, discuss their future together all the way home.  
==================================================================================  
The couple walked into the apartment and as soon as Eddie set her stuff down Jamie’s lips were on her, his hands exploring every inch of her body. 

“Condom?” She asked, short of breath.  
“I put one on before I came over.”

“Boy scout.”

“Shut up.” He said with a laugh as he kissed her again, carrying her to their bedroom, slowly tearing off each other’s clothes on the way.  
======================================================================================  
Jamie laid her down on the bed, soaking in every inch of the beautiful naked woman in front of him.

“What’s the matter Reagan haven’t you seen a naked woman before?” Eddie teased.

“None as beautiful as you.” 

“Shut up and kiss me, lover boy.” Eddie said with a cheeky grin.

He leaned down until his lips met hers, both of them crawling under the covers without breaking the kiss. His hands cupping her breasts and then her ass.

Jamie planted kisses up and down Eddie’s body from her lips down to her belly button. Spreading her legs, he kissed her folds, putting two fingers into her, pulling them in and out of her body as she moaned.

“Oh Jamie. You really know how to push my buttons, don’t you?”

“Uh huh.” Moving up, he gently slid into her, his cock feeling good inside her body for the first time in a while. He began slow, almost too slow for Eddie’s liking.

“Can’t you go a lot faster? I don’t have all day!”

Jamie rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you. I need to get a rhythm first. Can a go a little faster until then?”

“Okay. Hey, I just realized that’s a compromise.”

“First of many.” 

Jamie began a slow steady rhythm that got faster and faster, the two exchanging moans, until they both reached their orgasms, crying out each other’s names in complete satisfaction.  
===============================================================================  
A short time later, the two tired and naked lovers were lying in bed together.

“I think we should get married in our church and have the reception in a nice hotel.”

That statement almost took Eddie by surprise. “Really? You don’t mind spending a little extra money?”

“This is the biggest day of our lives, something we go through only once. I want it to be special for both of us. I want us to compromise more in our lives and be more open with not only each other, but the rest of the precinct. I think it’s about time we should come clean with everyone, and if they have an issue with it, then that’s their problem.”

“I love you Mr. Reagan.” 

“I love you too soon to be Mrs. Reagan.” He kissed her softly, falling asleep in each other’s arms with a new hope for tomorrow.


End file.
